


Bulgaria

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: Bollywood Movies, Dilwale
Genre: Basically Dilwale minus all the flying exploding cars and shit, Basically I just have too many SRK/Kajol feels, F/M, Taking Rohit Shetty out of the Kaali/Meera story, this will probs be a weird drabble series, weird drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaali saw her too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bulgaria

Kaali saw her too late. 

When he barreled out of the car to apologize and help in any way he could, he never expected to see those eyes. He wanted to drown in them, no matter she probably wouldn’t want anything to do with the guy who just hit her with his car. The wind swept her dark hair out of her face just as he turned his head toward her, and Kaali was lost the second she shifted her gaze onto him. She didn't say a word as he knelt in front of her, her eyebrows quirking in confusion. 

He meant to apologize immediately, but he still couldn't quite find his voice. He settled for extending his hand to help her up if she chose to take it, desperately hoping she would take it. He forgot how to breathe when her hand slipped into his. He forgot why he was even there in the first place, why he'd hit her at all. He forgot all words but three, "I'm so sorry." 

She brushed herself off, dropping his hand in the process of checking herself for injuries. "I wasn't looking," she admitted, glancing up as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. An awkward half-smile settled on her face, not knowing what to do with the slack-jawed man who just hit her with his car standing in front of her.

He tried not to gasp the air back into his lungs as he extended his hand once more. "Kaali."

The half-smile softened a fraction, and she once again slipped her hand into his for a firm handshake. "Meera."

The timing of everything…he should have seen her coming.

He always saw her too late.

 


	2. Street Fair

He never felt so unsure of himself before he met Meera. 

She stood in the middle of the cobblestone street, leaning on her crutch and directing her assistant to package one painting after another. She was busy. But Kaali found himself tapping her on the shoulder, unbelieving of the luck that placed her in his life twice in less than a week. 

When she turned to look at him, he forgot how to breathe again.

And when he insisted on walking her to the bus and finally,  _finally_ convinced her to give him her number...when she looked back at him and smiled, he became convinced he would never be able to breathe around her. He couldn't take his eyes off that shy, happy smile she sent his way, not even to blink. All of Malik could have descended upon him at that moment and taken everything he had to give, and he wouldn't have noticed, busy as he was trying to keep her smile in his vision for as long as possible.

Walking back to his car after the bus had long since gone, Kaali decided he would be sure of himself again.

He was absolutely, without a doubt sure that he would do anything to see Meera smile at him like that as often as possible.


End file.
